geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Historiker und Biographen
Dies ist eine Auflistung aller angegebenen Historiker, Biographen, Geschichtsforscher und Autoren, deren Namen in den Artikeln auftauchen, und einer Auswahl ihrer Bücher. Liste * Alcock, Leslie - Professor für Archäologie an der Universität von Glasgow, führender Archäologe für das Frühmittelalter von Britannien * Ashley, Michael - Autor ** The Pendragon Chronicles (1990) ** The Mammoth Book of British Kings and Queens (1999) ** A Brief History of British Kings and Queens (2002) ** The Mammoth Book of King Arthur: Reality and Legend, the Beginning and the End ** (A Brief History of) King Arthur (2010) * Barlow, Frank - Historiker (1911-2009) ** The Feudal Kingdom of England (1955) ** The Life of King Edward Who Rests at Westminster (1962) ** Edward the Confessor (1970) ** The English Church 1066–1154 (1979) ** The Norman Conquest and Beyond (1983) ** William Rufus (1983) ** Thomas Becket (1986) ** The Godwins: The Rise and Fall of a Noble Dynasty (2002) * Baxter, Stephen - Autor ** Edward the Confessor and the Succession Question * Bernard, Dr. George W. - Britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf Heinrich VIII, die "Herrschaft" von Anne Boleyn und die englische Reformation ** The late medieval English church: vitality and vulnerability before the break with Rome (2012) ** Anne Boleyn: fatal attractions (2010) ** The king's reformation: Henry VIII and the remaking of the English Church (2005) ** Religion, politics and society in sixteenth-century England (2004) ** Authority and Consent in Tudor England: essays presented to C.S.L. Davies (with Steven Gunn, 2002) ** Edward VI - (with J. Loach and P.Williams, 1999) ** Reflecting on the King’s Reformation (2013) ** Religion, Politics, and Society in Sixteenth-Century England (2003) ** The tyranny of Henry VIII (2002) ** Vitality and vulnerability in the Late Medieval Church: pilgrimage on the eve of the break with Rome (1998) * Bolton, Timothy ** Ælfgifu of Northampton: Cnut the Great's other woman (2007) ** The Empire of Cnut the Great: Conquest and the Consolidation of Power in Northern Europe in the Early Eleventh Century (2009) ** Cnut the Great (2017) * Bremen, Adam von - (vor 1050-1081/85); Kleriker und Chronist aus Bremen * Bryce, Derek - Historiker, Professor für Kulturtheorie und Heritage Marketing an der Universität von Strathclyde ** Symbolism of the Celtic Cross (1995) ** The Mystical Way and the Arthurian Quest (1996) * Byrthferth - auch Byrthferth of Ramsey. englischer Priester und Mönch aus Ramsey Abbey in Huntingdonshire (970-1020). Autor vieler Heiligenbiographien und historischer Schriften. * Camden, William - englischer Antiquar, Historiker, Topograph und Wappenkundler. ** Britannia (1586) ** Reges, Reginae, Nobiles et alii in ecclesia collegati. (1600.) ** Annales Rerum Gestarum Angliae et Hiberniae Regnate Elizabetha. (1615) * Cassius Dio - Römischer Staatsmann und Historiker griechischen Ursprungs, lebte 155 bis 235 * Charles-Edwards, Thomas Mowbray - Ehrenprofessor der Oxfors-Universität. Hauptfeld: Geschichte und Sprache von Wales und Irland ** The Date of the Four Branches of the Mabinogi (1971) ** Honour and Status in some Irish and Welsh Prose Tales (1978) ** The Authenticity of the Gododdin: An Historian's View (1978) ** The Welsh Laws (1989) ** Early Irish and Welsh Kinship (1993) ** The Welsh King and His Court (2002) ** Wales and the Britons 350–1064 (2012) * Creighton, Dr. John - Archäologe und Historiker für die späte Eisenzeit und die Römische Frühgeschichte in Nordwesteuropa ** Roman Germany: Studies in Cultural Interaction (1999) ** Coins & Power in Late Iron Age Britain (2000) ** Celti: the archaeology of a Hispano-Roman Town in Baetica (2001) ** Britannia: the creation of a Roman Province (2005) ** Silchester: changing visions of a Roman Town (2016) * Cunliffe, Barry - britischer Archäologe. Unter anderem für die Ausgrabung des Römischen Palastes in Fishbourne verantwortlich. ** Excavations at Fishbourne. 1961–1969 (1971) ** Fishbourne. Rom in Britannien. (1971) ** Die Kelten und ihre Geschichte. (1980) ** Wessex to AD 1000. (1993) * Davies, John Reuben - Professor für schottische und keltische Geschichte an der Universität Glasgow ** Wales and the West ** The Book of Llandaff in its early twelfth-century cambro-norman context ** The Execution of William Wallace: the earliest Account ** Aspects of Church Reform in Wales 1093-1223 * DeLisle, Leanda - Autorin historischer Bücher und Zeitschriften ** The White King, Charles I - Traitor, Murderer, Martyr ** Tudor - The Family Story ** The Sisters who would be Queen - The Tragedy of Mary, Katherine & Lady Jane Grey ** After Elizabeth - The Rise of James of Scotland * Denny, Joanna - Historikerin, spezialisiert auf den Hof von Heinrich VIII; Nachfahrin von Sir Anthony Denny ** Katherine Howard: A Tudor Conspiracy (2007) ** Anne Boleyn: A new life of England's tragic queen (2006) * Dio Cassius - Siehe Cassius Dio * Dowling, Maria - britische Historikerin (1955-2011) ** Humanism in the Age of Henry VIII ** Protestantism and the National Church in Sixteenth-Century England ** Fisher of Men: A Life of John Fisher, 1469-1535 (1999) * Durham, Symeon of - (+ nach 1129); englischer Chronist, Mönch in der Priorei Durham ** Historia regum Anglorum et Dacorum * Eumenius - gallischer Gelehrter der Spätantike, lebte 264 bis 312. ** In Praise of Later Roman Emperors. The Panegyrici Latini. * Freeman, Edward Augustus - britischer Historiker (1823-1892). * Frere, Sheppard Sunderland - Archäologe, Hauptfeld Römische Provinzen ** Britannia. A history of Roman Britain (1967) ** Roman Britain from the Air. (1983) * Gaimar, Geoffroy - anglo-normannischer Chronist, lebte um 1130 * Gover, J. E. B. - Mitglied der English Place-Name Society (1923 gegründet) * Howard, Ian ** Harthacnut: The Last Danish King of England (2008) * Hudson, William Henry - britischer Schriftsteller, Naturforscher, Ornithologe (1841-1922). ** Dead Man's Plack and An Old Thorn (1920) * Hughs, David ** The British Chronicles, Vol. 1 ** The British Chronicles, Vol. 2 (2007) ** Chronicle of the Kings and Queens of Britain (2013) * Hunt, Alice - Professorin für Englisch an der Universität von Southhampton; ihr Hauptfeld sind Literatur, Politik und Kultur des 16. und 17. Jh. ** The Drama of Coronation: Medieval Ceremonie in Early Modern England (2008) * Huntingdon, Henry of - Historiker aus dem 12. Jh. ** Historia Anglorum * Ives, Eric - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. ** Letters & Accounts of William Brereton (1976) ** Faction in Tudor England (1979) ** Anne Boleyn (1986) ** The Life and Death of Anne Boleyn (2004) ** Henry VIII (2007) ** Lady Jane Grey: A Tudor Mystery (2009) ** The Reformation Experience: Living Through the Turbulent 16th Century (2012) * Jordanes - römischgotischer Gelehrter der Spätantike, lebte im frühen 6. Jh. (gestorben nach 552) * Jumièges, William of - (um 1000-1080) einer der frühsten Schreiber, die von der Normannischen Eroberung von England berichteten. ** Gesta normannorum Ducum * Kirby, David Peter - Historiker, Autor ** Strathclyde and Cumbria: a survey of historical development to 1092 (1962) ** The Making of early England (1967) ** Vortigern (1968) ** Asser's 'Life of Alfred' (1971) ** Northumbria in the Time of Wilfrid (1974) ** British Dynastic History in the pre-Viking period (1976) ** Hywel Dda: Anglophil? (1976) ** The Earliest English Kings (1991) ** History and tradition in Britain in the early Middle Ages (1996) * Koch, John T. - amerikanischer Akademiker, Historiker und Sprachwissenschaftler, spezialisiert auf keltische Studien, besonders in prähistorischer Zeit und dem frühen Mittelalter. ** An Atlas for Celtic Studies: Archaeology and Names in Ancient Europe and Early Medieval Ireland, Britain, and Brittany ''(2007) ** ''Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia (2006) ** The Inscriptions of Early Medieval Brittany ''(2000) * Lloyd, John Edward - walisischer Historiker (* 1861, + 1947) ** ''The Ancient Laws of Wales (1884) ** Ail Lyfr Hanes (Hanes Cymru o 400 Hyd 1066 O.C.) (1896) ** A History of Wales from the Earliest Times to the Edwardian Conquest I (1911) ** A History of Wales from the Earliest Times to the Edwardian Conquest II (1911) ** Owen Glendower: Owen Glyn Dŵr (1931) * Maddicott, John - englischer Historiker und Autor. ** Thomas of Lancaster, 1307-22 (1970) ** The English Peasantry and the Demands of the Crown, 1294-1341 (1975) ** Trade, Industry and the Wealth of King Alfred (1989) ** Simon de Montfort (1994) ** An Infinite Multitude of Nobles: Quality, Quantity and Politics in the Pre-Reform Parliaments of Henry III (1999) ** Power and prosperity in the Age of Bede and Beowulf (2002) ** The Origins of the English Parliament, 924-1327 (2010) * Map, Walter - englischer Schriftsteller walisischer Herkunft (1140-1208/10) * Marren, Peter ** 1066 - The Battles of York, Stamford Bridge and Hastings (2004) * Mills, Jon - Sprachforscher an der Universität von Kent ** Genocide and Ethnocide: The Suppression of the Cornish Language (2010) * Morganwg, Iolo - Edward Williams (1747-1826), walisischer Antiquar, Poet, Literaturfälscher. Wurde zu seinen Lebzeiten als Experte für mittelalterliche walisische Literatur angesehen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er viele seiner Manuskripte gefälscht hatte. * Nedelec, Louis ** History of the Early Cambro-British Christians (1879) * Phillimore, Egerton - britischer Antiquar für walisische Literatur und Geschichte (* 1856, + 1937) * Ptolemäus, Claudius - griechischer Mathematiker, Geograph, Astronom, Astrologe, Musiktheoretiker und Philosoph. ** Geographia * Ramsey, Byrthferth of - siehe Byrthferth * Rhoscomyl, Owen - siehe Vaughan, Arthur Owen * Salway, Peter - britischer Historiker, spezialisiert aufs Römische Britannien. ** The frontier people of Roman Britain. (1965) ** Roman archaeology and art: essays and studies (1969) ** Roman Britain.(1982) ** The Oxford illustrated history of Roman Britain. (1993) ** Roman Britain: a very short introduction (2000) ** The Roman era: the British Isles, 55 BC-AD 410. (2002) * Scarisbrick, J. J. - Professor, britischer Historiker, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. ** Henry VIII, 1968 * Schofield, John - Biograph von Thomas Cromwell, Abschluss in Reformationsgeschichte ** The Rise and Fall of Thomas Cromwell ** Cromwell to Cromwell: Reformation to Civil War (2011) ** Philip Melanchthon and the English Reformation ** Martin Luther: A Concise History of his Life & Works * Starkey, David - britischer Historiker und Autor (*1945) ** 1985: This Land of England ** 1986: The Reign of Henry VIII: Personalities and Politics ** 1986: Revolution Reassessed: Revisions in the History of Tudor Government and Administration ** 1987: The English Court from the Wars of the Roses to the Civil War ** 1990: Rivals in Power: the Lives and Letters of the Great Tudor Dynasties ** 1991: Henry VIII: A European Court in England ** 1998: The Inventory of Henry VIII: The Transcript ** 2000: Elizabeth: Apprenticeship ** 2000: The Stuart Courts - Foreword ** 2002: The Inventory of Henry VIII: Essays and Illustrations ** 2003: The Six Wives: The Queens of Henry VIII ** 2003: Elizabeth I: The Exhibition Catalogue ** 2004: The Books of King Henry VIII and His Wives - Introduction and Preface ** 2004: The Monarchy of England: The Beginnings ** 2006: Monarchy: From the Middle Ages to Modernity ** 2007: Making History: Antiquaries in Britain, 1707-2007 - Introduction ** 2008: Henry: Virtuous Prince ** 2009: Introduction to Henry VIII; Man & Monarch ** 2010: Crown and Country * Strabo - antiker griechischer Geschichtsschreiber und Geograph. (63 v. Chr. bis 23 n. Chr.) * Strickland, Agnes - englische Chronistin und Poetin (1796-1874) ** Historical Tales of Illustrious British Children, (1833) ** Pilgrims of Walsingham ''(1835) ** ''Tales and Stories from History (1836) ** Historic Scenes and Poetic Fancies (1850) ** Lives of the Queens of England from the Norman Conquest (1867) ** Letters of Mary, Queen of Scots (1842–43) ** Lives of the Queens of Scotland and English Princesses Connected with the Royal Succession of Great Britain (1850–59) ** Lives of the Bachelor Kings of England (1861) (Biographien von Wilhelm II Rufus, Eduard V, Eduard VI) ** Lives of the Seven Bishops Committed to the Tower in 1688 (1866) ** Lives of the Tudor Princesses, Including Lady Jane Gray and Her Sisters,(1868) ** Lives of the Last Four Princesses of the Royal House of Stuart (1872) * Sueton(ius) - Gaius Suetonius Tranquilius - römischer Schriftsteller, lebte um 70 bis 122 n. Chr. ** De vita Caesarum libri VIII = Acht Bücher über das Leben der Kaiser * Tacitus, Publius Cornelius - römischer Historiker und Senator, lebte um 58 bis 120 n. Chr. ** Agricola ** Germania ** Historiae ** Annales * Todd, Malcolm - britischer Historiker und Archäologe, Hauptfeld Römisches Reich und Westeuropa ** Everyday Life of the Barbarians (1972) ** The Northern Barbarians (1975) ** Roman Britain (1985) * Turner, Sharon - englischer Historiker (*1768, +1847) ** History of the Anglo-Saxons (1799) * Vaughan, Arthur Owen - englischer Schriftsteller, walisischer Nationalist. (1863-1919) ** Flame-Bearers of Welsh History: Being the outline of the Sons of Cunedda (1905) ** Isle Raven (1908) ** The Matter of Wales (1913) * Warnicke, Retha M. - amerikanische Historikerin, spezialisiert auf die Tudor-Zeit. am besten bekannt für ihre kontroversen Theorien über Heinrich VIII's zweite Frau Anne Boleyn ** The Rise and Fall of Anne Boleyn: Family politics at the court of Henry VIII (1989) ** The Marrying of Anne of Cleves: Royal Protocol in Tudor England (2002) ** Mary, Queen of Scots (2006) ** Wicked Women of Tudor England: Queens, Aristocrats, and Commoners (2012) ** Elizabeth of York and Her Six Daughters-in-Law: Fashioning Tudor Queenship, 1485–1547 (2017) * Wendover, Roger of - englischer Mönch und Chronist (+1236) ** Flores Histoarium - Chronik, die versucht, die Ereignisse von der Erschaffung der Welt bis 1234 darzustellen * Williams, Edward - siehe Iolo Morganwg * Weir, Alison - britische Historikerin und Schriftstellerin * Worcester, John of - englischer Mönch und Chronist ** Chronicon ex chronicis Kategorie:Autor